The Instrumental Battle Cry
by lil-rock14
Summary: Do you actually think that we haven’t been looking for a way to save him? You think your brother is just a pawn in this war? Your brother is this war!
1. Chapter 1

**The Instrumental Battle Cry**

**So, recently, I've been on a Supernatural fix. Dean Winchester is the greatest fictional character ever created. So maybe I'm biased because Jensen Ackles is amazing. This will take place in season 3, so anything before that is fair game.**

Summary: Do you actually think that we haven't been looking for a way to save him? You think your brother is just a pawn in this war? Your brother _is_ this war!

**Disclaimer: I own the characters in the story that you've never heard of before. Sam and Dean belong to the creators of the show.**

_Italics is Latin_

The entire room was dark except for the moonlight that crept into the room when the clouds decided to move on. Two people occupied it, one standing and the other tied to a chair. The figure in the chair groaned as he lifted his head up from his chest. "It's about time you woke up," the standing figure whispered.

The captive scanned the room to look for the person who put him in that position. He struggled to get out of the chair. Moonlight streamed into the room, giving the captive a glimpse of his captor. "Why you little bi—"

"Struggle all you want," she interrupted. "But even if you get out of that chair, you aren't getting out of that." She pointed down and her captive's eyes followed.

The Key of Solomon surrounded the demon, and when he realized that he was really trapped he screamed. To his surprise, the female in front of him didn't flinch. In fact, she didn't even bat an eyelash at his anguish. Her glare and stance spoke volumes. "When the others get me out of here, we'll kill you," he threatened. The girl stood there, not reacting to what he had said. "Did you hear me?" he yelled.

The demon fell silent in his chair when he didn't get a response. She continued to stand in front of him with her arms crossed, waiting and daring him to do something. He stared into her eyes, which looked more threatening in the moonlight. The moonlight left the room, swallowing the room in darkness once more. The sound of footsteps pacing around the Key echoed through the room. "I don't know if you realize this or not," she started, "but I can't hear you."

"What do you mean, you can't hear me?" he yelled. A second passed and he felt like an idiot for yelling at a deaf person. "How did the seven of us get trounced by a deaf person?" he asked himself. He sighed and tried to pull his arm off of the armrest one more time, but to no avail. He was stuck in the chair until someone let him out.

"It's because she isn't only deaf," she replied.

He turned his head to try and look at her. He strained his neck, but in the end he caught a glimpse of her eyes. The fire and intensity that were in them a minute ago was gone. She just seemed to stare of into the distance. "What?" he asked. "Are you blind too?" Then he realized that she replied to what he was saying. "You just answered me."

"That I did," she said nonchalantly.

"How is that possible?"

"Because I can be blind too, and I'm blind now," she said as if the answer were obvious. "What's the use of using my eyes when we're already in the dark."

"What are you?" the demon hissed. "You are blind and deaf. Don't tell me that you're a mute too."

She stopped pacing the circle and ended up right in front of him. "Only when I need to be. But I need information so I'm going to keep talking and you're going to keep listening."

The demon's eyes widened at the realization to who or what she was. "You're a sapere. You're—"

"I'm a messenger," she interrupted. "And you're going to have to listen to me and talk when I say so."

"And if I don't?" the demon challenged.

"But you will. See, I know that you and your demon companions have some sort of a network. That's how you communicate."

"What makes you think that?"

"I didn't say that I thought you did; I know that it's true. And I need to access it."

"So, that's why I'm tied to this chair? Because you need to get into our network? Well, I'm sorry, but you don't meet the needed requirements."

"I have you. I just want to know something."

"Know what?" the demon asked. He wanted to know what she could possibly need to know from him.

"Where they are."

"Who?"

"You know who. Just tell me where they are."

"Why would I do that?" he asked. "I tell you, and you send me back to Hell. I don't tell you and you send me back to Hell. It's a lose-lose situation for me."

"I was letting you tell me on your own accord. I was giving you a choice. I could always force it out of you."

"You can't do that," he said. He'd never heard of anyone doing that before, so he wasn't sure if it was possible or not.

"Why not? Because you are one of the stronger demons I've met? That doesn't scare me. Put me against Lucifer himself and you might see some fear in my eyes. And I say might because down there, you guys are 0-2. So tell me where they are."

"No. It doesn't matter because you can't save them. You're side has already lost," he laughed, not trying at all to hide his amusement at the futility of her trying to find them.

"That's speculative. Where are the boys?"

"I don't know."

The sound of something uncapping echoed the room. She threw it in the direction of the demon and as soon as it hit him, his body hissed. "_Tell the truth_."

The demon groaned as the water hit him. "West coast," he said, the words falling out of his mouth before he could stop them. "How did you do that?"

"A modified Key. And my will is stronger than yours." She walked into the Key and squatted in front of the demon. He caught a glimpse of her eyes, and saw nothing in them. It was the first time in a long time that he felt fear. "Now tell me who has the contract."

"I don't know." He watched the girl open her mouth to start another chant, but he interrupted her. "Before you try that truth canto again, I'm telling the truth."

She turned on her heels and started to pace back and forth in front of him. "Demons hardly tell the truth. See, I know for a fact that you're one of the stronger demons that got out of that gate. So if anyone knows who has the contract, you're a good place to start. And if you don't know who has the contract then tell me who does."

"I don't know," he repeated. "But even if I did, it wouldn't matter because the contract is nonnegotiable. Our side knows how crippling it would be for yours if you lost his soul. That's why the deal is ironclad."

"By whose terms?"

"The one who made the deal. Keep up won't you?" the demon said.

She stopped pacing directly in front of him. "So, you know nothing." Without her sight, she couldn't see any acknowledgement, but at that point she didn't care. She had information that she could use. "Then I have no further use for you. _Return to the fire and flame in which you came_," she began reciting.

The demon's eyes widened at the beginning of the incantation. His resolve to get out the chair strengthened. "No!" he yelled.

"_Cleanse the body. Cleanse the soul._"

"You think that you can stop me?" he yelled. He hoped to interrupt the incantation, but she was on a mission and would not be stopped. She continued to chant over him"

"…_the light_."

"I'm stronger than you."

"_Send you back to the fire and flame_."

The demon felt itself being separated from the body it was inhabiting. "No!"

"_Punishment for eternity_."

His chest was heaving. "More will come after I'm gone."

"In nomine Patris, et Filii, et Spiritus Sancti," she said as she made the Sign of the Cross over his body.

The body in the chair jerked as the demon left it's body screaming. The dark cloud went to the ceiling before getting sucked into the floor. The boy's head fell to his chest, limp. Her heart hurt when she realized that she might have killed the boy. "I'm sorry," she whispered. She closed her eyes and when they opened, she was met with silence. She blinked a couple of times adjusting her eyes to the darkness. She looked to the feet of the person tied in the chair. "I wish I could have seen you when you went, but I'm satisfied. All I wanted to do was hear our screams when I sent you back to Hell. You should have left the children alone. And if somehow you set foot surface again, I'll send you straight back."

The boy slowly looked up, confused as to why he was tied to a chair. He pulled at the ropes, but it didn't do much because he was so weak. "What?" he whispered weakly.

A veil of relief came over her. She waited almost a minute before responding to him. "Don't worry, Carson," she whispered, walking into the Key. She put her hands on his cheeks and lifted them to the moonlight that came in through the window. "You'll be fine."

"What… happened?"

The fact that he was speaking slowly helped her to read his lips. "It doesn't matter. You're okay now."

"But I… can't remember."

"It's okay. Just rest."

"Dying?"

Her heart broke when she read those words falling form his lips. "No, you're not dying." Her hands had left his face by then and moved to the ropes at his ankles. "You're going to be hurting for a few days. But I promise you'll be fine. You have to trust me, okay?" she whispered.

She removed the ropes around his wrists and finally the one around his chest. He fell forward, but she caught him before he did any damage to himself. "Who?"

She lifted him off of the chair and laid him on the ground. "My name is Mi… just call me Kayla," she said. She saw his eyes slowly glaze over. "Just go to sleep. I'm going to call for some help, alright?" Carson nodded and closed his eyes.

She stood up and took out her cell phone. She sighed before she dialed the emergency numbers. The room quickly went dark as her vision went away and her hearing came back. She put the phone to her ear and waited for someone to answer. "911 emergency," a male voice answered.

"Yeah," she faked a panicked voice. "Um… my friend he just passed out and he isn't waking up. I've tried shaking him and everything, but he won't wake up."

"Excuse me, miss, calm down. Where are you?"

"Burns Road. 344 Burns Road. Please hurry. Should I move him out of the basement?"

"No. Just leave him. Emergency services are on their way."

"Thank you," she said and hung up the phone. She knelt next to the sleeping figure and ran her hand down his face. "Help is on their way. But I have to go and head West," she needed to say that before she took her own voice away.

She slid the phone into her back pocket. She waited a minute as her vision returned. She quickly scanned the room for all of her supplies scattered around it. Rushing to pack everything up before the ambulance got there, she got all of her things together in less than a minute.

She threw her duffel and backpack over her shoulders making sure she left no traces of herself at the scene. She glanced one last time at the formerly possessed man before she headed up the stairs and out of the basement. She exited the house through the back and began walking West as soon as she heard the sirens approaching in the distance.

**Sorry to all of my readers about starting yet another story. I'll still be updating those, but I felt the need to get this post out. Consider this chapter a teaser, I promise that the next one will have the boys in it. I mean, what is Supernatural without them. Right? Well, I hope that this post turned out okay. Please no flames. Thanks for reading and please review. Lil-Rock**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own whoever you haven't heard of before.**

He walked down the alley, his senses on full alert. But then again, his senses always were. No one else was on the streets around him, and he didn't know where he was. Something in him told him to walk down an alley he came across and so he did. But the alley led him nowhere; no doors, not even a fence, just a wall. He turned around and jumped back when he saw a bright figure standing in front of him. He used his hand to shade his eyes from the light, not that it helped at all. "Dean Winchester," it whispered.

"That's what they call me," he replied. "And who the hell are you?"

"Doesn't matter right now."

"I think it does. And can you like dim yourself? I think that I'm going to have a seizure."

The light faded and standing in front of him was a woman, tall with blonde hair. It was only fitting that she was wearing white. "Come and join us, Sam," she said.

Sam entered the alley and stepped around the woman to stand next to his brother. He was confused, and it was obvious that he was scared at what was standing in front of them. "Sam? Is this real?" Dean asked.

"I thought that I was dreaming," Sam said. "The last thing I remember is that we were driving."

"You are dreaming, Sam."

"Sam?" Dean asked, not knowing what was going on.

"Yeah, Dean?" The idea that they were in a dream was hurting his head. He had had enough dream-weaving to last a lifetime after dealing with Jeremy Frost. "What the hell are we doing here?"

"Can we stop saying 'hell', please?" the woman asked.

"Why?" Dean challenged. "What are you, some kind of angel?"

The woman smiled. "Some kind," she said sweetly.

"You're really an angel," Sam said.

She held her arms out and spun in a circle. "In the incandescent flesh, more or less," she said. "You two can relax," she said, noticing the tension the boys carried. "I swear I'm on your side."

The two breathed a temporary sigh of relief. "So, why are you here? And better yet, why are we here?" Sam asked.

"Because of the war that you two are apparently involved in."

"We don't even know what the war is about," Sam said. "All we know is that there is a battle going on between good and evil."

"Like any other war," Dean said impatiently. "So, now I want to know why there's an angel in my dreams. Are you here to help us or to lecture us? Because it seems like you're leaving us here on Earth to do the fighting ourselves."

"Don't take that tone with me, Dean. But I'm here to do both. There is a lot of evil coming after you."

"I know," Dean said like he just received the most useless information in the world. "They're coming after Sam, but I'm going to protect him until the day I die."

She walked over to the older Winchester and put a hand on his cheek. She looked into his eyes, and to both of their surprise, he didn't look away. "This isn't about your brother, Dean," she said.

Silence fell between the three of them. It took Dean a moment to realize what she had just had said. He took her hand and gently removed it from his face. "What are you talking about?" he whispered. He could have been angry, but he wasn't. "If it isn't about Sam, then who is it about?"

"It's about you. This whole war is about you and your soul."

That threw the Winchesters for a loop. Another awkward silence fell between the three, and again Dean was the one to break it. "Well, I guess that the side of good's lost because I've already sold my soul to the highest bidder. My time is almost up."

Dean tried to sound smart and brave, but she could see that he was terrified. "And you think that we're giving up without a fight? The side of good is not going to allow the soul of Dean Winchester to burn in Hell. Especially when he sent a lot of angry spirits and demons there, himself."

"And why would you do that for him?" Sam asked.

Dean should have been offended that his brother didn't think him worthy of help from an angel, but he was curious too. "Yeah. I'm not exactly the pinnacle of good."

"Do you really think that lowly of yourself, Dean?" she scolded.

The words struck a chord with him because he heard something to the same effect when Bobby found out about the deal he struck to save his brother. Dean staggered back in fear. There had been only a few times that Dean had been truly afraid, and at that moment he looked like a child who had just seen a ghost. His eyes were wide and Sam could have sworn that his older brother was shaking. "He doesn't think of himself at all," Sam said.

His brother's voice snapped him out of his fear. "Sam, shut up."

"No, Dean," Sam said adamantly. "You give yourself up for all of these people that you don't even know and for me. And you never want anything for yourself. You traded your soul to bring me back from the dead."

"What can I say," Dean scoffed, "I'm selfish."

"Actually, Dean," the woman said, interrupting the brother's odd display of affection. "That's called selfless."

He looked away from the other two people in the alley not able to keep their gaze. "It doesn't matter what it is. I'm still going to Hell."

"Not if we have anything to say on our side," she said. That caught Dean's attention. He looked at her for a brief moment before he looked away again. "Like we're going to let a Pure Heart go into the depths of Hell and suffer."

"A Pure Heart?" Sam repeated. "What exactly is a Pure Heart?"

"You make me sound like a fairy princess," Dean said.

"You're telling me that Dean is a Pure Heart?" Sam continued, ignoring his brother.

"I've tried to tell your brother this so many times in his dreams. You'll know what a Pure Heart is in time, Sam." She looked up as if she heard something that only she could hear. "I have to go," she whispered. She stood in the front of the two boys and put a hand on their chests. "Help is coming." She looked at the younger Winchester and smiled. "Time for you to wake up, Sam."

LRLRLRLRLRLRLRLR

Dean put his hand on his brother's shoulder and shook him. He had been calling his name for about five minutes already. "Sammy, wake up."

Sam jerked up from his seat like someone and just thrown a bucket of ice water on his face. "What?" he asked, looking around searching for any kind of danger.

Dean slowed the car considerably, not that mattered. They were in the middle of nowhere with no cars anywhere near them. The way that his brother woke up scared him. "Are you all right?" he asked.

The younger Winchester rubbed his eyes to get the haze out of them. He sighed as he brushed his hair with his fingers. "I just had the weirdest dream."

"About?"

"I'm not sure," Sam said. He squinted his eyes as he tried to remember every detail. "But you were in it."

"That's a little weird, Sammy. I don't like that you're dreaming about me."

"Shut up," Sam replied. "No. It's not that. It's just… never mind." The car was quiet. It bothered Sam that not even music was playing in the car. "Dean. What do you know about people with a Pure Heart?"

"A what? Is that a type of charm?"

"No. It's not. It's…" his voice trailed off.

"What?" Dean asked, wondering if his brother just lost his train of thought.

Sam rubbed the bridge of his nose in frustration. "I don't know what it is," he admitted.

"It doesn't even sound real. It sounds like something you'd hear in a Disney movie. Or something religious at least."

Sam forced out a laugh, disgusted at how fake it sounded. "It does, doesn't it?" Sam replied.

"What's going on with you?" Dean asked. Even if he was blind, he would've been able to read his brother. He went into overprotective older brother mode when he recognized the change in Sam's demeanor. Something was really bothering his brother and it upset him to not know what was going on in his head. "Did something happen in your dream?"

Dreams had been a touchy subject since the Jeremy case. Sam looked at his brother who kept his eyes on the road. There was already a lot of awkward tension between them without the dream involved. But the dream built on the fact that Dean had sold his soul for Sam's life. And Sam was wondering if that what he just dreamt was more than just that. "I just can't shake this feeling about the dream."

"You need to talk about it?" Dean asked, like he always would when he thought his brother needed an outlet.

Sam sat there wondering if he should divulge the contents of his dreams to his brother. He didn't want his brother to think that he had finally lost his mind, but something in his gut told him that it was more than a dream. It had to be. "No," he finally replied. He wanted to get all of his facts straight first. "It was probably just a vivid dream."

"And not a premonition." Dean took his eyes off the road for a second to get some sort of confirmation. "You aren't going psychic on me again, are you?"

"No. It wasn't. It felt different from my visions," Sam sighed.

"But it wasn't just a dream," Dean said.

"No," his brother replied tiredly. To him, it felt like a warning or a sign. "Look, I don't want to talk about it right now, because we're just going to be talking in circles and I'm tired, Dean."

"Then go to sleep."

"No," Sam said too quickly for Dean's liking. To Dean, his little brother sounded afraid. And Sam was, but if he were asleep he wouldn't be able to think about what the dream meant. He wanted to find out what it all meant and eventually admit that it was more than just a dream. "It's okay. I'll stay awake." He paused a minute before speaking again. "So what exactly are we looking for on this side of the country?"

Dean reached between the two of them for the bunch of papers scattered on the seat. He looked off the road a few times to look for the specific paper. Sam thought about helping him, but his brother looked like he had it under control. And it wasn't like they were a hazard to anyone on the road. They still had it to themselves. "Here we go," Dean said, holding up a napkin with some writing.

"We are not here because of a woman!" Sam yelled irritated.

"Give me more credit than that," Dean said, offended. "Read what's on it."

"Man… lulu… yong?" Sam read. "Are you joking me?" he scoffed. "What the hell is this? And do we have any information on this?"

Dean waited before he answered his brother. He needed a way to tell his brother without causing any anger to be directed toward him. He settled for, "No."

Sam looked out toward the landscape, knowing that if he looked at his brother at that moment he would probably punch him. "Then why are we here, Dean?" Sam asked, irritated. "We have no information on this, or even if it's real. We could be spending this time looking for some way to save you. We could…"

Dean noticed the volume change and eventual stop of words coming from his brother. Sam could argue and rant for hours and he usually did when it came to talking about saving Dean. But this rant didn't even last five minutes. "Sam?" he asked.

"How hot do you think it is outside right now?" Sam asked, looking at the sun shining outside.

"What?" Dean asked. He was puzzled at his brother's random thought. Dean never did like talking about his deal with the Crossroads Demon and his deal, and it was usually him trying to change the subject. And when he did it, he did it subtly. Or at least he tried. The fact that it was Sam doing the subject change, and so abruptly, startled him. "Why?"

"How hot do you think it is outside?" Sam asked again.

"Like fifties or sixties. Maybe. How the hell am I supposed to know? Now you want to tell me why you need to know?"

Sam leaned and looked out the window. "Because we just sped passed someone who was wearing jeans, a sweatshirt, and had three bags of them. And using a walking stick."

"And I care because."

"Dean, when was the last time that you saw another car pass through here." He waited for an answer and was satisfied when he didn't get one. "Why don't we—"

"No," Dean interrupted before he could finish. "Remember the last time we had to deal with a hitchhiker?"

He remembered. Meg. It didn't need to be said, because it was already understood. It made sense that they were wary of everyone since the Gate opened. No one could be trusted. Not until they passed the tests that the boys laid out for them. "Well, she looks thirsty," Sam said, eyebrows raised.

Dean looked at him and smiled. "Okay." He put the car in reverse and backed up to the person walking down the side of the road. The person was small and looked as if the bags he or she was carrying weighed more than they did. "Not suspicious at all," Dean whispered.

Sam rolled down his window as Dean drove along with the person walking. "Excuse me?" Sam said. The person kept walking, completely ignoring them. "Hello?"

"Screw this," Dean said and he put his hand to the car horn.

Finally, they caught the person's attention. The wanderer pulled down its hood, strands of her dark, auburn hair falling from her ponytail, and revealed that the it was a girl. She took her headphones out of her ear and turned her head toward the passengers. The brothers couldn't see her looking at them because of her sunglasses. "Yeah?" she asked.

"We…" Dean interrupted Sam with an elbow to his side. "I was wondering if you'd like a ride. There doesn't look like there's any place for you to stop for miles. And I don't think that there will be any cars passing through here any time soon." He could do a good deed for today. And he was always one to want to help people.

Dean drove up a couple of feet and pulled in front of her. She got within a few feet of the car and stopped. She waited for the sound of footsteps to approach her before spoke. "As kind as the offer is," she started, "you shouldn't trust people that you see walking the side of an interstate."

Dean and Sam leaned against the trunk of the Impala. "Are you saying that we can't trust you?" Dean asked.

"Dean," Sam warned.

The girl held up her hand to stop the argument between the brothers from happening. "It's all right," she said. "I'm telling him not to trust me and he's doing just that. I can't be mad at him for it."

Dean pulled a flask of Holy Water out of his jacket pocket and uncapped it. "You look a little thirsty," he said, offering it to her. "We can give you something."

She held her hand out to them, but didn't grab the flask. "Can you put it in my hand, please?" The brothers looked at each other unsure of her motives. "I can't see where it is," she said. She pulled down her sunglasses and the two of them gaped at her unfocused eyes.

Dean walked forward and put the flask in her hand. "Here's something for you to drink."

She brought the flask in line with her lips. But didn't take a sip. "If you wanted me to drink Holy Water, all you had to do was ask," she said with a smile on her face.

Dean backed up and was stopped when he hit the car. The brothers looked at each other both sensing the oncoming dread the other was radiating.

**Well, the boys are finally in my story. Thanks to everyone who is reading this story. I hope that this chapter was all right. I have a couple more lined up and I also have a story about Bobby lined up somewhere. Thanks again for reading. Please review. Lil-Rock**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I only own the characters you haven't heard of before and the idea behind the story.**

Dean reached for his waistband and cursed himself when he realized his gun was still in the car. The look on Sam's face told Dean that he was weaponless too. They chastised themselves for being so careless. "This is the last time I ever listen to you about hitchhikers," Dean hissed.

"Shut up, Dean." As suspicious as the statement the girl said sounded, Sam couldn't fight the urge just to wait and watch her drink the water.

The girl took the flask and tipped it to her lips. The boys braced themselves for an attack or any sort of reaction, but they got none. She threw the empty flask in the air and Dean caught it. "Did I pass?" she asked.

"Maybe," Dean replied.

She took her duffle bags off her shoulders and threw it at their feet. She then took off her backpack and did the same thing. She took out the gun in her waistband, unloaded it threw it with her other supplies. She took off her hoodie, emptied her pockets, threw down her walking stick, and took off her glasses to put it with her other things. "You can search my bags if you want to."

They bent down and Sam took her backpack while Dean took the duffel. "What you got in there?" Dean asked.

Sam unzipped the bag and looked inside. "There's a Bible, a journal, all with writing in it." He fanned through it and was perplexed as to why there wasn't any Braille in it. "I thought that you were blind."

"Sometimes," she said with a smile on her face.

"Sometimes?" Sam repeated. "There's a whiteboard. Some markers, Post Its." He unzipped the front pocket and froze. "Holy Water, arrows, and a stake." He looked up from the bag to its owner. "You're a hunter."

"Yeah."

Dean searched through the duffels and found a machete, crossbow, another gun, silver bullets, more Holy Water, some knives, some clothes, and some toiletries. He also found some granola bars and bottles of water. "A blind hunter?"

"Sometimes blind."

"How can you be sometimes blind?" Dean asked.

"Dean," Sam pressed. He knew that his brother wanted an answer because he couldn't deal with the cryptic replies she was giving them.

"No, Sam. If I'm going to trust her and let her into the Impala, I need to know."

"You'll find out," she said.

"Okay," Sam settled for her answer. "Let's first start out with introductions. I'm Sam, and this is my brother, Dean. We're hunters too."

"I know. I've heard a lot about you. My name is Michaela. Please, call me Mikey."

Dean and Sam zipped her bags closed. "Okay, Mikey," Dean said, "How can you sometimes be blind?" he asked, pressing the same topic once more.

"It depends on the situation."

Dean was tired of the mysterious messages that Mikey kept relaying to them. He opened his mouth to say something but Sam grabbed his arm and dragged him to the front of the car. "Dean, cut it out. We can trust her," Sam said.

"Why? Because she can drink Holy Water and she's a hunter?"

"Actually, yeah."

"Okay, Dean, give me one good reason why we shouldn't trust her."

"Because she's a blind hunter, Sam," Dean said, wincing at how ridiculous that sounded. "How many blind hunters do you know?"

His brother had him on that statement. He had never heard of a single blind hunter in the community, and he would have thought that if there were one, that news of him or her would travel fast. But there so not even a mention of one. "But she's not possessed," he reasoned. "She's a hunter, maybe she can help us with this Manlu thing. Or at least tell us if it's real." Sam waited for a reply from his brother, but didn't get one. "Dean, please," Sam whispered. He didn't know why he wanted to take the girl in as much as he did.

Dean sighed. His brother knew just what to say and how to say it to get what he wanted from him. He knew that he has just lost this fight. "Fine," Dean conceded. "But she's your responsibility."

"She's not a puppy."

"But she's a stray."

"Don't compare her to a stray animal."

Dean paused in shock. "Wow, Sammy. Pretty protective of someone you just met."

"Well, she is my responsibility now, so I'm entitled to be."

Dean rolled his eyes in irritation, but more importantly because he knew he walked into that one. He mumbled something under his breath as he walked back toward Mikey. He wanted to trust her. There was nothing threatening about her, she passed all of their tests, and she seemed honest enough. Honestly, he was just tired. Of everything. And learning who to trust took a lot of energy.

He made it back to Mikey who had yet to move from her position. "Okay, here's the deal," Dean started, "everything you own goes in the trunk. You answer all the questions that we ask you. It doesn't have to be immediate. It's a long car ride. And if you have any information on things that my brother and I need to research, you tell us."

She smirked at her list of demands. "You're asking a lot of me."

"No," Dean said. "I think that it's enough."

"This is assuming that I take the ride from you guys."

"Wait, what do you mean?" Sam asked. He had finally joined the conversation. The three of them stood five feet away from each other. "You're not going to just keep walking out here?"

"Why not?" Mikey asked.

"We'd feel a lot better helping out a fellow hunter," Sam said. "Maybe you can help us with what we're hunting."

"Which is?"

"A Man…lu… yong," the older Winchester tried to remember.

"Nice try," Mikey laughed. "But what do you need to know?"

"So, does that mean you're accepting the ride?" Sam asked, hopeful. "It's a long walk to the next town."

Mikey let out a defeated sigh. She couldn't disappoint the younger Winchester and he was being polite. "I guess," she agreed.

"Why don't we move this inside so we can actually make some headway and get some information?" Dean asked. "Kill two birds with one stone."

"Yeah. Let me help you to the car," Sam said.

He gently wrapped his arm around Mikey's and walked her into the backseat of the Impala. Dean had already started packing her things into the trunk of the car. Sam picked up the last bag and put it in the trunk before he slammed it shut. "Hey, gently," Dean said. "Let's go."

Sam picked Mikey's sunglasses off the ground and put it in his pocket. When they got into the car, they saw that their passenger was sleeping.

LRLRLRLRLRLRLRLR

During the drive, Sam kept taking glances into the back seat waiting for their passenger to wake up. Between the brothers, not much was said. All that could be heard in the car was some Metallica.

Sam could handle the music, what he couldn't stand was his brother not saying a word to him for seventy-two minutes. And the worst part was that he didn't know if Dean was mad at him or not. "Dean?" Sam whispered, unsure if the words actually left his mouth.

Dean glanced at his brother, and just as quickly as he did, looked back onto the road. "Yeah," he replied.

"Never mind," Sam replied. In all honesty, he had a lot to ask and tell his brother, but he was just relieved to get a response from him.

"No," Dean said. "You sound like you have some big revelation on your mind. Tell me what you're thinking."

Sam sighed in defeat. He had been thinking about this a lot lately, and he did want to have this conversation, just not with someone in the car. "Later. I'll tell you later."

"No, only one person in this car is allowed to use that, and too bad for you, Sammy, the one in the back already did. So, tell me."

"It's just that," he started before he paused. He needed to word the next statement perfectly. "Do you feel like we're the only ones doing the fighting in this war?"

"What are you talking about?" Dean asked. "You know that there are other hunters fighting demons along with us?"

Apparently Sam didn't word it as perfectly as he had hoped. "No, not like that. I mean, do you think that those up there," he paused and pointed up, "actually give a damn about what is going on down here? Doesn't feel like they're lifting a finger to help us."

"Sometimes," Dean said, the one word said with so much honesty.

"But," Sam pressed. He felt that Dean needed more to say, like a few more words were lingering on his tongue.

"But this isn't exactly their fault. Here on Earth, we're messed up. And we let those demons out of Hell."

"_We_ didn't do anything. It was Jake."

"But still. Them up there, they've already fought this fight."

"Yeah, and they won," Sam said. "So, why wouldn't they want to help us? This war would be over much quicker if they stepped in."

"Because we need to learn how to get out of our own messes."

"And what about the people who don't want the help?"

Dean noticed the tone in Sam's reply. "This isn't about them up there, is it?" he asked.

"It was. Now it isn't."

Dean rolled his eyes. "Don't make this about me, Sam," Dean replied, angry, but his voice was still at the same volume. That scared Sam more than the yelling. "I can't be selfish during this war."

"When was the last time that you were selfish? When have you actually put yourself before someone else."

"As much as I want to fight this deal," Dean continued, completely ignoring what his brother had to say. "I don't want you dropping dead at my feet. This can't be about me."

"See, that's where you're wrong," Sam said. "I think that this war has everything to do with _you_."

Dean opened his mouth to say something, but was interrupted by some rustling in the back seat. Mikey yawned and stretched, bringing the boys' attention from the road and each other to her. "Sleep well?" Sam asked.

She sat up and rubbed her eyes. "I'm so sorry about that," she apologized. "I didn't realize that I fell asleep until just now."

"Are you comfortable, at least?" Sam asked.

"Don't worry about my comfort," she replied. She wanted the attention turned from herself to them, so she changed the subject. "So, why are you hunting a Manluluyong?"

"Don't answer that, Sam," Dean asked. Sam looked at his brother with questions in his eyes. The most prevalent was the question of why. "We don't answer any of her questions until she answers some of ours."

Sam took Mikey's hand and put her glasses in it. She put them back on smiling in gratitude. "Excuse my brother for his rudeness," Sam said. "We're hunting the Manlu…luyong because someone wrote it on a napkin."

"Really," Mikey said incredulously.

"Yeah," Sam replied, embarrassed.

"Do you know anything about it?"

"No," Sam answered. "We're hoping that you could help us on that."

"I could. So, why are you hunting it?" Mikey asked.

"Just something to hunt, I guess," Dean replied.

"So what have you guys heard of to lead you this way to find it?"

"Not much," Sam said. "We heard of a string of men disappearing during full moon. At first we thought that it was a werewolf."

"So, why not now?"

"Because of the napkin," Dean said. "I asked around a few cities up and apparently the when bodies returned, they still had their hearts and didn't look like they were mauled by an animal. They just looked like they were attacked from behind. Like someone dug into their back and broke their spine."

"Local legend?"

"Not unless we're in the Philippines."

Sam looked into the backseat and sent her a confused look even though she couldn't see it. "The Philippines?" he asked.

"A Manluluyong is Filipino folklore. The easiest way to explain it is that it's a cross between a werewolf and a siren. I've never heard of it in another country before, but I've also never heard of anything like it in other folklore."

"A siren?" the boys asked simultaneously.

"Like in the Odyssey," Sam said. "Those sirens. So this thing is always a female."

"Yeah. The enchantresses. Nasty stuff. Goes after men traveling alone. Once she has you, you can't get away. And if you do, she comes after you or makes you come after her. Unless she doesn't want you, then you're dead. Actually, even if she wants you, then you're dead."

"So just don't get involved with a Man…lu, whatever," Dean said.

"Just call it a Luyong. She hovers in the air searching for its next victim. But only on the seven days of a full moon."

"The seven days of a full moon?" Sam asked.

"Three days before, the day of, and three days after a full moon. The Luyong starts her hunt three days before a full moon preying on men. She never finds what she's looking for on those days. She finds him usually on the night of the full moon. Then she keeps him alive until three days after the full moon. Then she kills him."

"Four victims," Dean said.

Sam pulled up a few articles about the stories they have been hearing about a small city of Oregon. "Four victims. All around the full moon," he restated which confirmed what they were hunting. "A full moon that is in like four days. A Luyong. So apparently it's real."

"Apparently," Dean and Mikey said at the same time. With that one word, the car fell into awkwardness and silence.

"So, what is the Luyong doing this far away from the Philippines?"

"Since the Devil's Gate was opened, evil has been flocking to the war site."

"The war site?" Dean asked. "Here?"

"Yeah," Mikey replied. "It has to be, when the thing that we're fighting for is here."

"And you guys are fighting for the surface right now?"

"To an extent," and the three of them fell into silence with only the sound of Metallica playing in the background.

They finally reached the town nearly an hour later and pulled into the nearest motel. Dean got out of the car to get keys for a room while Sam was helping Mikey out of the Impala. "Thank you," she said. "I guess that this is where we part?"

Dean made his way over to their side of the car with keys in hand. "Now hold on a second, you can't just leave," Sam asked.

"We still have questions to ask you."

"Just stay with us," Sam said. "We could really use your help."

"I'd love to help but—"

Mikey fell out of Sam's grasp and onto her knees as if someone had just put a thousand pounds on her shoulders. Her glasses fell from her face as she was forced to her hands and knees. Her chest was heaving as she tried to regain her breath. She looked like Sam did whenever he got his premonitions, but this looked a lot worse. "_Sister, where are you?_" she heard.

She regained her composure enough to be able to sit on her heels. She rubbed the bridge of her nose and with tears running down her cheeks, she looked to the sky. "_Rafe? Gabe?_" she replied.

"Who the hell is she talking to?" Dean asked.

Instead of backing away fro her, the brother's moved closer to listen to what she was saying. "I don't know."

"_Have you found them?_" a second voice asked.

"_Yes, I have found them._"

"Is she speaking in Latin?" Sam nodded to answer his brother's question.

"_And how are they?_"

"Can you understand her?"

"I think that she said something about finding them," Sam replied.

"_They are well_," Mikey said.

"_They are your responsibility now. Sister, you must keep them safe_."

"_I will_," Mikey whispered.

"I will?" Dean asked. "She will what?"

"_They are under my care and protection. But brothers, send help soon_."

"_Michaela, help is coming_."

The voices left Mikey's head and as if an invisible force that was holding her just let go, she fell forward, limply. Dean caught her before she could eat pavement. "Gratias," she whispered.

Dean flipped her over and cradled her in his arms. There was a noticeable difference in her eyes; they were responsive. "You're welcome," Dean replied.

"Such beautiful eyes. So many colors," she said before consciousness fled her.

Dean froze for a second when those words left her mouth. He scooped her up into his arms and began walking toward the room. Sam opened the door for them and when they got in, Dean laid the girl down on a bed. Dean plopped down into the nearest chair and stared at the girl in the bed. He ran his hand down his face, exasperated. "How does she know what my eyes look like?" Dean asked. He waited for Sam to give him an answer and looked up when he got none. His brother was too busy staring off into space. "Sam?" he said, bringing his brother's head back from space. "What is she?"

"I think that she's here to help us," Sam said.

Sam took a seat next to his brother and gazed at the same thing his brother was. And they contemplated who the girl was lying in front of them.

**Okay, here is the next chapter. I wanted to get these out before the new episodes of Supernatural came out, which I'm super excited for. Also, the Manluluyong is like it was stated in the story, of Philippines folklore. I tried to look up some information about it, but there wasn't much, so I'm using my literary license (ie. I'm lying). Thanks for reading. Please review. Lil-Rock **


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I only own the people you've never heard of before, like Mikey.**

After about seventeen minutes of just staring at their unconscious acquaintance, the boys they made their way onto the empty bed and watched the television. The sound was barely on, so they were basically watching a moving picture. That went on for about five minutes before Sam jumped off the bed and onto his computer on the table. "What are you looking for?" Dean asked.

He turned off the television and walked over to the table.

"What she really is," Sam said.

"You don't think she's human?"

"Do you?"

"I think she's lying to us."

"I think she's protecting us," Sam countered.

The words had a double meaning and Dean caught it. He sat in the chair and waited for his brother to find some information about her. "So, you think she's one of the good guys?"

"Yeah. I don't know what it is about her, but I feel inclined to trust her."

"Me too," Dean said.

Dean stood up from the chair and walked out of the room without a word. Sam stared at the door as it shut, but didn't make a move to get out of his seat. Dean returned with all of his bags in tow. "Maybe Bobby knows something about her? She is a hunter after all."

"Yeah, I should give him a call." He flipped open his cell phone and dialed the numbers he had been dialing to get hold of Bobby since he was five years old. Bobby answered on the fourth ring. "Hey, it's Dean."

"What the hell have you guys gotten yourselves into now?" Bobby yelled so loudly that Dean had to hold the phone a foot away from his ear but he could still hear him perfectly.

"Nothing."

"Do you really want to try and lie to me, Dean?"

"No. But I'm not lying."

"So what happened to Sam?"

Dean groaned in irritation. "No one's hurt," Dean said indignantly. Sam laughed because he knew exactly what Bobby was saying on the other side of the conversation without having to hear it. "I just need some information on a hunter."

"That isn't my area of expertise. You should be calling Ellen for that one. But since nobody knows how to get in contact with her, tell me the name."

Dean sifted through Mikey's bag looking for some form of identification. He opened a pocket in her backpack and found a wallet in it. He groaned and slapped it on the table when he found nothing that could give him the information that he needed. "She said that her name was Michaela."

"Anything else? Last name?" Bobby asked.

"No, just Michaela."

"Give me the phone," Sam said. He tore it out of his brother's fingers and sat back down at his computer. "Bobby."

"Sam, it's good to hear your voice," Bobby said. "So, is your really brother okay?"

"There are no injuries on either of us," Sam answered.

The answer was sufficient enough for Bobby. "Okay, good. So tell me what you know about this Michaela hunter."

"She's fluent in Latin. I think that she has some sort of telepathic powers because she was talking to someone in Latin. She was having a conversation with a like a ghost or something and then she passed out."

"Put him on speaker phone," Dean said. Sam turned it on to include his brother in the conversation.

"You aren't really telling me much, guys," Bobby said. "There are a lot of hunters that can speak fluent Latin. And the fact that she has a sort of telepathic connection is just telling me that she could be one of those demon recruits."

"She's not," Sam said.

"And how do you know?"

"I don't know, I just have this feeling."

"A feeling?" Bobby asked. "So, you're trusting her on a feeling. And what do you think about this, Dean?"

"I trust her. Something deep in my gut is telling me that she's on our side."

"That's good enough for me," Bobby said. Dean usually had good instincts and Bobby had been known to rely on them from time to time. Bobby waited for one of the boys to say something to him, but the three of them stayed silent. "Well, I'm sorry that I couldn't be more of a help to you guys. I guess that I'll talk to you two the next time you guys get into trouble."

"Wait, Bobby," Dean said.

"What?"

"What do you know about people who are sometimes blind?"

"A blind hunter?" Bobby said incredulously.

"Yeah," Dean replied. He ran his hand through his hair. "She can't be that good of a hunter if she is blind right? I mean, she was walking down the street with headphones in her ears when she's already blind. Someone or something could have easily jumped her."

"I doubt that," Sam argued.

"Why?" Dean and Bobby asked.

Sam paused before he answered, remembering that Bobby was still on the phone and they were still talking to him. "Because if she wasn't a good hunter, she'd already be dead. And she's smart, like too smart. And she's probably like super in tune with her hearing."

"So, why did it take so long for her to acknowledge us when we were driving beside her? Wouldn't she have heard us driving by and backing up?" Dean argued. Sam's theory was a good one, but it just didn't work with the first moment that they saw her.

"If she could hear you at all," Bobby said.

"What the hell does that mean?" Dean asked. He was frustrated and didn't want to hear any more vague answers from anyone.

"Well, you did say she had headphones on. I'm just trying to figure out what she meant when she told you two that she was sometimes blind. How do you know that she isn't really blind anyways?" Bobby asked.

"She saw my eyes," Dean said. "She told me that they had a lot of colors. How could she know that if she was blind?"

"I'm going to have to call you guys back," Bobby said. "But do me a quick favor and tell me what she was listening to."

Sam reached into a bag and took out her mp3 player. He put one side in his ear and gave the other to his brother. He pushed play but no sound came from it. "There's nothing," Sam said.

"Is the volume on?" Bobby asked.

"All the way," Sam replied.

The boys looked at each other wondering who, and more importantly what they were dealing with. "She should've heard us," Dean said.

"I'll call you two back when I get some information," Bobby said, and he hung up the phone.

Sam searched through the player and found that there was no music on it at all. He turned it off and went back to his computer. Dean brought out his dad's journal and flipped through the pages for any answers to who or what Mikey was.

The two of them were so absorbed in their research that they didn't hear Mikey sit up from the bed. "Where am I?"

Dean and Sam stood up from their chairs at the same time and stood at the foot of her bed. "You're in the motel," Dean said. "I guess you aren't leaving us as soon as you hoped."

"I should be on my way," Mikey said, sitting up and swinging her legs off the bed.

Dean walked over and blocked Mikey's way. It didn't give her much time to react so she walked straight into Dean's chest with an "oomph."

Dean caught her by her shoulders before she could fall. "I'm surprised you didn't see me," he said, letting her go.

"I told you, I'm blind," she replied.

"Sometimes. You're a lot of things," Dean said. "What those things are, we haven't figured out yet."

"You don't want to know, Dean."

"And why not?" He backed away from her. "Are you afraid that I can't handle it? Well, I'm sorry to disappoint you, but there isn't much that I'm afraid of anymore."

"And that's a lie!" Mikey yelled. "Stop acting like you aren't afraid of dying. I can hear it in your voice. I can see it…" she stopped when she realized what had just fallen from her lips.

"See it where? In my eyes?" Dean asked. "What are you? I thought that you were blind."

"I know what you are," Sam whispered. The two arguing stopped for a moment to look at the third person in the room. "At least, I think I do."

The sunlight seemed to disappear from the room as the day changed to night. "You do?" Dean and Mikey said simultaneously, Dean's voice full of relief and Mikey's voice full of alarm.

LRLRLRLRLRLRLRLR

Nights in small town Oregon started early, and if a person didn't pace himself, ended early too. Lyle Miller was one of those people who knew how to pace himself when it came to drinking. But he felt that tonight he had an excuse to drink until he drowned in booze.

He had just found his girlfriend that had been going out with for three years sleeping with a guy from her psychology class when she said that she was studying. That broke his heart. And with that broken heart, he wandered into the bar, ready to drink anyone under the table.

He wasn't as successful as he thought he was going to be. He managed to drink four beers along with five shots before he realized that he had enough.

He stumbled out of the bar using every wall, trashcan, lamp post, and anything else he came across as a way to keep him standing. Luckily, he lived only three blocks away from the bar so it made it easier for him to make it from point A to point B.

He ducked into an alley when the contents of his stomach didn't settle well. He stayed there for a few minutes throwing up all the alcohol that he had just drank. "There goes my money," he said as the last wave of nausea passed through him.

He stood up and stepped out the alley, but ran into a figure in his way. She seemed to have dropped out of nowhere. Lyle looked up to see a beautiful woman in a red dress standing before him under a street light. Her dark hair cascaded down her back. "Wow," was all that he was able to whisper. "You're seriously hot," he said, not caring how loose his tongue was.

She smiled at his comment. She walked over to him and laid a hand on his chest. A glint in her eyes said something to the effect of, "Would you like to keep me company tonight?"

Whatever her eyes said to him, he heard. "I can't," Lyle said, trying to walk away, but found out that he couldn't. "I just…"

She stood on her tiptoes and placed a soft kiss on his cheek. She backed away from him, not breaking eye contact, her eyes pleading him to not leave her.

His resolve crumbled. "Okay."

She grabbed his hand and started walking in a direction. She let go of him and he followed her as if his life depended on it.

She walked down the street and Lyle followed finding it easier to walk in her presence. They wandered down the streets for about five blocks before they turned into an alley leading to a house. The house was scary enough that druggies probably resided in it. "Where are we going?" he asked.

She just pointed into the house.

Everything in Lyle's body told him that he needed to get out of there and quick, but he couldn't bring himself to leave her presence. "Okay," he forced out. They walked into the house and the first thing that Lyle saw was shackles hanging from a pipe across the ceiling. "What the hell is this?"

She put his hands in hers and kissed him on the cheek again.

She ran her hands up and down his body as if she were sizing him up. She wrapped her hand around the back of his head and brought him in for a kiss. When they parted, Lyle was smiling like a fool with his eyes shut. He finally opened his eyes and saw the girl standing in the dark. She stepped into a beam of moonlight and stood there like she had an unpleasant taste in her mouth.

That's when he saw her eyes. Full of disgust. The danger alarm went on his head, but he was paralyzed. She paced around him and stopped behind him. "You are not the one I want!" she screamed, Lyle finally hearing his voice for the first time since they had met.

He felt a sharp pain in his back like fingers digging into his back. His legs gave out and he collapsed to the floor. Then he heard the footsteps walk away from him. He would have screamed for help, but he knew none would come. And worse, he knew he didn't have the strength for it.

**Okay, here is the next chapter for this story. I thought that it would be a good idea if I brought Bobby into the story. And you guys caught a glimpse of my literary license (creativity instead of lying as Relativity1953 put it). Thanks for reading. Please review. Lil-Rock**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I own the idea behind this story and the characters that you've never heard of before.**

Sam stood in front of his brother and Mikey, who looked like a child who had just gotten in trouble for stealing out of the cookie jar. He knew that the two of them were waiting for his discovery and were hanging on his every word. "Well?" Dean pressed, very impatient.

Sam walked over to the light switch and enlightened the entire room. "Like I said. I'm not entirely sure."

"Well, is she on the good side?"

"She's right here!" Mikey yelled, irritated that Dean decided to talk around her. "And of course I'm on the side of good."

"She's good," Sam said. "Regardless of what I just figured out."

"Sam, I'm getting tired of skirting around the answer. What is she?"

Sam moved to stand directly in front of Mikey, so she could feel him. "You're a wise one," Sam said. "A sage."

Mikey's eyes widened at the suggestion. Then she laughed. "That's ridiculous," she scoffed.

"Really?" Sam asked incredulously. "Because you can't interchange your three senses."

"What are you talking about?" Mikey asked.

"See no evil, hear no evil, speak no evil."

"Oh, the three little monkeys," Dean said. "They're so cute."

"So, you're calling me a monkey," she said, her voice not hiding her disgust.

"No," Sam said. "You're not a monkey. But you're what those three represent. What I don't understand is why there isn't three of you with one sense missing instead of one of you with the senses that interchange."

Mikey put her hand down and felt for the bed. She sat when she found a safe enough position from the edge of the bed. "How did you find out?" Mikey asked.

Dean took a seat on the bed across from her and Sam took the seat next to him. "You slipped when you were thrown out of your Latin trance," Dean said.

"And when you said Gabe. I remember when dad talked about a guy who did the same thing, the whole being a messenger. And that was his name."

"And why don't I remember this?"

"Because you were out cold from sedatives."

"When was this?"

"Does that matter right now?" Sam asked, irritated. He turned his attention back to the sapere. "I'm sorry I couldn't give you more information. But that's basically how I knew."

"I see."

"You lied to us, Mikey," Dean said.

"How?" Mikey asked. "I didn't lie. I said you'd find out about me in due time. Granted a lot sooner than I had expected, but still."

"She did say that," Sam said, defending her.

Dean pushed his brother so that he almost fell of the bed. "Shut up, Sammy." He turned his attention back to the girl on the opposite bed. "So, it's true. You're a sage." Mikey nodded, finally acknowledging the truth. "Why wouldn't you just tell us?"

"Because I'm on a mission and I wasn't supposed to tell you guys anything until it was accomplished."

"What kind of mission?" Dean asked.

Mikey bit her lip, contemplating if she should tell the brothers or not. "I'm supposed to prepare for the war," she admitted.

"What?" Dean asked. "How?"

Sam knelt down in front of her and pushed her sweatshirt sleeve up her arm. He expected her to fight him, but Mikey just sat on the bed cooperatively. A brand different from the one he sported on his forearm was on hers. It was actually more of a tribal tattoo spiraling around her entire forearm. "You're bound to Earth," he said.

She gently pulled her arm out of his hold. "You make it seem like a curse," she said with a soft smile on her face.

"Isn't it?" Dean asked. "You're stuck here while there's a war going on when everyone else is sitting up there watching."

"They're not just watching; they're planning. Unlike you, Dean, we like to plan things out and think of the consequences."

"So, you're saying that I'm reckless."

"Yes," Mikey and Sam said simultaneously.

"I know that it's kept you alive in more occasions than not, but now…" her voice trailed off searching for the right words to say. "We're searching for ways to win this war."

"Well, have you found anything useful?" Dean asked.

"We have ways of winning. We have weapons that the side of evil knows and doesn't know about," Mikey said. "We're trying to make sure that the things their side knows about doesn't fall into their hands and we're trying to keep the things they don't know about a secret."

"And how is that going?" Dean asked.

"It's not the easiest thing in the world preparing for another war with evil," Mikey replied. She laid back on the bed with her legs dangling off the edge and groaned. "Not now," she pleaded.

"What's wrong?" Sam asked.

"Is another Latin conversation coming up?"

"No," she said. "I think I'm just hungry. Can you reach into my bag and just grab me a bar?"

"You sure you don't want real food?" Sam asked as he grabbed her a granola bar. He placed it in her hand and watched as she opened it. "I would probably get sick of those after one day."

"I'm pretty much numb to the taste at this point." She took a bite out of the bar.

Dean's face was a face of repulsion. "Yeah, that's healthy," Dean said. "Sammy and I'll go grab something to eat. Some real food."

"Burgers?" Sam said. "You consider that real food?"

"Better than a granola bar," Dean replied. "Sam, let's go."

"You going to be all right by yourself?" Sam asked.

"I'll be fine."

"And don't leave," Dean said adamantly.

The brother's walked out of the house and headed toward the Impala. "What is your problem, Dean?"

"Nothing."

"You said you trusted her," he said accusingly.

Dean bit him lip before responding. He leaned against the hood of the car and stared at his brother. "I do," he whispered. "But I think that there is a lot that she isn't telling us."

"That's probably true."

"And you're okay with that?"

"Yeah."

Dean sighed, defeated. He got into the car and waited for Sam to do the same. When he finally did, they drove off to get food.

LRLRLRLRLRLRLRLR

When they got back, they saw that nobody was in the room, but they heard the shower going. Dean put the food on the table that Sam's laptop was on then jumped onto a bed. His brother sat on the opposite one and the boys watched some television waiting for their female companion.

She walked out wearing black sweat pants and a black longs sleeved shirt. "Ironic," Dean said.

She made her way over to her backpack and took out her whiteboard and a marker. "What?" she wrote and continued drying her hair with a towel.

"You're supposed to be a messenger for good and you're wearing dark and black colors."

She quickly erased the board. "Says you," Mikey wrote.

"I'm not as good as you are," Dean replied. Mikey hung the towel on a chair and let her dark, auburn hair fall to her lower back. "The food in the bag is for you."

"Thank you."

They watched her as she took only the fries out of the bag. She took a seat at the edge of the bed Sam was sitting on with her fries in one hand and whiteboard in the other. "Why aren't you talking?" Sam asked.

"I need to see and hear you guys and the surroundings."

"How long does it take for you to change your senses?" he asked.

"Forty seconds."

"Just forty seconds?" Dean asked.

"Better than forty days and forty nights. But forty seconds is a long time. Especially in a fight."

She finished off half of the fries before she handed them off to Sam. "So, the whole thing about you being able to communicate telepathically is a lie."

"Not a lie." She erased the board. "I don't have a connection with you. I can do that with my brothers."

"Rafe and Gabe?"

She nodded. A tear rolled down her cheek, but she wiped it away before Sam could. "They're preparing for the battle." She laid back on a pillow and closed her eyes. They boys thought that she had fallen asleep, but she was biting her lip to prepare to say something. "There is something different about you Winchester boys," she said.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, in your profession, you've never heard of a hunter team working so well. I've always heard of individuals and independents, and help from others when needed. But never an official team. And when I do see a team, it never works because one person is always afraid the other is going to get hurt. They're vulnerable and afraid. But with you guys, I still see the sacrifices you take for each other, and you're so good at hiding your fear until you the job done. You just meld well together."

"We're brothers."

"But I've seen attempts at brother hunters trying to work together. Instead of letting that get in your way, you use it. It keeps you grounded and not stupid."

"Most of the time," the brothers replied.

Mikey let out a long yawn. "I'm sorry, that was rude of me."

"You can sleep if you want to," Sam said.

"Just give me a pillow and I'll take the floor," she said, sitting up.

"Don't be ridiculous."

"Sam, it's okay."

"You're sleeping in the bed. We'll share."

"Fine," Mikey conceded. She laid back on the bed and yawned one more time. "Good night."

Sam watched as her breathing evened out and she fell asleep. "So, we have a sage in our presence," Dean said as he turned the TV volume down. "Are you calling Bobby or am I?"

"You can do it in the morning."

"Okay. I'm going to shower then get some shuteye. You better do the same. We should head out early tomorrow to find more out about the Luyong thing." Sam let out a short laugh. "What?"

"I was just thinking. The Luyong is a girl. So technically, we are here because of a chick on a napkin."

"Funny," Dean said. He stood up went into the bathroom to shower.

**Wow. I've been gone for a long time from this story. I'm sorry. Well, here is the next chapter. I guess this is my birthday gift to all you guys. Thanks to all of you guys for waiting. Thanks for all of the great reviews for the previous chapters. I hope this chapter turned out all right. Thanks for reading. Please review. Lil-Rock**


End file.
